Depression
by Ashe Inuzuka
Summary: This is a story about what happens to Silver after Blaze died, oneshot. Mostly Silvaze but some Sonamy as well. Rated simply because of Blaze's death being mentioned. I don't own the pic used, but I credit the one who does.


Because this is actually one of my favourite stories I've wrote (oneshot or not) I decided to revise this so it's not huge blocks of text. That's pretty much it.

* * *

"_Good luck Silver." _Blaze's final words continued to echo through Silver's head as if Blaze had been beside him only yesterday. It had been that way since she died 5 years ago, saving Silver and their world from Iblis. He had changed over the time she had been gone as well. To his own dismay, he was no longer the naïve hedgehog Blaze had fought along side, but quite the opposite. He had began to act like Shadow shortly after Blaze had died, and was now acting like him entirely. Everyone had noticed, even Silver himself. More words of Blaze's echoed through his head. _"You're still so naïve. But...I...I've always liked that about you."_ He wished he was naïve now, then it might not hurt so much to remember Blaze.

"S-Silver?" Asked a female voice suddenly. Silver looked up to see a pink female hedgehog looking down at him (since he was sitting on a bed that was on the floor). It was Amy Rose, the only person who dared to disturb him since he decided to live in their time, since living in his own caused him too much pain.

"What is it?" Silver asked bluntly.

"I-I have some f-food for you." Amy said nervously, placing the metal tray in front of him. She was scared of him. It wasn't any different then when he first arrived. He attacked and nearly killed Sonic for simply saying Blaze's name, causing everyone to become scared of him. To tell the truth, Silver had become scared of himself. That was why he kept to himself in Sonic's time, hardly leaving his room unless absolutely necessary.

"Leave." Silver ordered. Amy was gone and the door to his room was closed again before he even finished saying that one word. Silver looked at the tray of food. There was soup, sandwiches, crackers and a glass of milk. He had never had a taste for these specific foods, but he hadn't eaten for three days so he decided something was better then nothing. Amy only came to his room every three days, too scared to come any sooner, but too kind to just forget about Silver entirely like Sonic had told her to do countless times. Silver still remembered the talk the two had had a little over a year ago.

"_Why do you keep feeding him Amy? He lost his will to live a long time ago, feeding him is only delaying the inevitable." Sonic had said to Amy one day while he and Amy were walking down the long hall to Silver's room. _

"_I can't be that cruel to him Sonic, he needs our help until he finds a reason to live again." Amy had explained. _

"_Don't you think he'd rather just die so he can be with...her...again?" Sonic had asked. _Sonic hadn't said Blaze's name since Silver almost killed him. He was in the hospital for almost a year healing. During this time he seemed to realise Amy's feelings and had been returning them often since he returned. The two were now engaged to be married in one month.

"_I know that is what he wants Sonic, but Blaze would kill me if she was alive and I let Silver kill himself." Amy had said. _

"_So is that why your doing this, giving him food and stuff? To honour Blaze?" Sonic had asked. "Or is it that you have fallen in love with a white hedgehog?" Sonic had asked, a slight tone of anger in his voice. Amy had sighed. _

"_Sonic, you know the only person I could ever love is you." Amy had said. "Your right about me honouring Blaze though." Amy had finished. _

"_Just forget about him Amy, he is only a burden. Let him find his own way in life." Sonic had said. _

"_Sonic, you know I can't just forget about him. And he help save your life encase you've forgotten." Amy had said in a surprisingly angry tone. _

"_Sure he did, and I'm grateful to him for it. But the Silver you keep giving food to isn't the Silver who helped save me Amy, he's changed." Sonic had said. _Amy had always hated it when Sonic made sense, actually she still does. But she had known Sonic was right as well, Silver had changed. He was no longer the naïve hedgehog she had once mistaken for Sonic, but a white coloured copy of Shadow, only worse.

"_I know that Sonic, but I hope that if we keep feeding him he'll eventually return to the old Silver, he just needs time." Amy had said. "_

_It's been 4 years Amy, his time is up." Sonic had said angrily. "_

_Sonic, just give him a while longer, a year at the most. I'm sure the old Silver will have returned by then." Amy had said. _

"_But-" _

"_No buts Sonic, just one more year and Silver will be back to him naïve self, I'm sure." Amy had said in a no-discussions tone. _

But Amy had been wrong. It had been a little over a year now and Silver felt no better about Blaze's death then he did before, nor did he feel any more like his old self.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Silver stared at the door for a minute. No one other then Amy had ever come in his room, and she never knocked.

"Enter." Silver said, looking toward the far wall, but the corner of his eye was looking at the door. Sonic slowly walked in the room, stopping at the doorway for a few minutes to wait for his eyes to adjust. "What is it?" Silver repeated bluntly.

"Here, Amy told me to give this to you. I-I think it might be from...her..." Sonic said, handing Silver a small envelope with the name Silver neatly printed on it. Silver stared at the envelope. It was a light lavender color with deep purple lining, no wonder Sonic thought it was from Blaze.

Silver slowly reached for the lamp beside his bed, which hadn't been turned on once since Sonic and Amy were kind enough to give him the room, bed and lamp. The lamp flickered a few times, having a dust covered five year old light bulb probably didn't help. It took Silver's eyes a lot longer to adjust to the light then it had for Sonic's to adjust to the darkness. Once Silver's eyes finally adjusted he slowly opened the envelope.

"Amy told me...she...gave that letter to her five years ago and told her that if anything happened to...her...to give it to you, but Amy kinda forgot." Sonic said, blocking the door with his body to make sure Silver didn't go and try to kill Amy, even though with Silver's psychic powers Sonic's body wasn't much of a barrier. But Silver didn't even hear Sonic, he was to busy looking at the letter that was inside the envelope. He slowly began to read it.

**Dear Silver;**

**If you are reading this letter then I am sure I must be dead from either fighting Iblis or because I became Iblis' host. If the second is the reason I died then I'm sure that I must have told you to teleport me to a different dimension but you couldn't because we are best friends. **

Best friends. So Blaze was his friend after all. She had never answered his question the day she died, so he thought that this letter was simply saying that she was sorry she wasn't able to defeat Iblis, since she had wrote this letter long before they returned to their time if it had been given to Amy. He quickly noticed that there was more writing on the lavender piece of paper.

**I don't know if I had the time to tell you, but you were my best friend Silver, no one could compare to you. There is something that I probably didn't get to tell you before I died, and even if I did you might not have believed me, or are to upset over my death to remember. Silver I...I...I love you. **

Silver's eyes widened as he read the sentence. He couldn't believe his eyes, so he read it over and over again. Sure enough it said the same thing it had said the first time he read it, no matter how many times he read the letter. He noticed there was still more to the letter.

**I've loved you since I can remember, but I never thought that someone as naïve as you could love someone that was the complete opposite of you, since the only things we had in common were hating Iblis, having no parents and being partners in fighting Iblis. **

Even in a letter like this Blaze still reminded him how naïve he had once been.

**But...somehow you being so naïve was what made me realise that I love you. I hope that I got to tell you Silver, but if I didn't at least you know now. I want you to promise me something on my grave Silver. I want you to promise me only one thing. That you will never change no matter what.**

**Love Blaze.**

A tear fell down Silver's face, narrowly missing the printing of the letter. The love he had felt for Blaze wasn't one way, which was what he had thought since he could remember. He wished he could make that promise to Blaze, but he had already changed.

"I promise Blaze...once I change back...I wont again." Silver said.

It was one month later, the day of Sonic and Amy's wedding. Sonic was standing nervously at the front while everyone waited to see Amy. Though most people had to admit that Sonic the Hedgehog in a tux was drop dead hilarious, the amount of pictures taken of him were lost count of a while ago.  
Everyone's ears perked as they heard the song: Here comes the bride. Cosmo was the first to walk down the isle. She was the maid of honour. She was wearing a pink dress the same shade as Amy's fur that made Tails blush the shade of Shadow's stripes. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver were all standing near Sonic, all in Sonic blue tuxedoes.

Rouge was the next down the isle. She two was wearing an Amy pink dress. She also wore Amy pink eye shadow and nail polish (since Amy was the only one allowed to wear gloves). Knuckles was staring at her as she walked past, Rouge winked at him.

The next was an amber coloured female hedgehog. She had black eyes and hot pink stripes going down her quills, arms, legs and stomach. She also had two hot pink stripes on the sides of her face, just under her eyes. Her name was Rose and she was one of Amy's newest friends. She too wore the Amy pink dress. Shadow was the one watching her as she pasted.

There was a long wait before Amy came. It was almost as if someone was coming before her, people simply presumed that Amy was nervous. But Silver knew better. Amy was honouring Blaze, the person she had promised to invite to her and Sonic's wedding more then 5 years ago. Finally Amy came. She was wearing a white bride's dress that a princess would envy and her usual gloves. For once she wore not high heel boot but actual high heels and she didn't have a headband on. Silver swore that Sonic almost dropped dead when he saw Amy.

After the whole speech and ring thing.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said Chris (who had somehow been brought to Mobius for this special occasion). And with that Amy and Sonic kissed. You could hear cheers and claps for miles as Sonic and Amy kissed. Silver was doing something he hadn't in 5 years, he was smiling. He was happy for Sonic and Amy.

He looked at the spot where there should have been a fourth girl beside Amy, and he could have sworn he saw Blaze smiling and clapping. She had been wearing an Amy pink dress like the others and her hair has up with a pink scrunchy instead of whatever she usually uses to keep it up. She looked over at Silver (who was still staring at her) and smiled. Then she mouthed the words I love you Silver then she disappeared, leaving a surprisingly happy Silver.

"I'm glad your back to being yourself Silver, the Silver I love." Blaze said happily as she returned to heaven to wait for her true love.

* * *

God does this story bring back memories...ah well. See ya everyone!


End file.
